Time to Tell!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Charlie Weasley has never brought a girl back home, he's never had a girlfriend and there is a reason... It's time for Charlie to be honest about who he is...  T For Safety!


**Warnings; Fluff, Brotherly Love **

**Characters; Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Charlie has a secret which he just can't keep to himself anymore. **

* * *

><p><em>16 Years Old…<em>

Charlie lay in his bed thinking, he knew Bill was awake he could see the light from his wand, Bill was reading something and faced away from Charlie so the light didn't disturb the sleep he thought Charlie was having.

Charlie at this point HAD to be brave, he knew he did, he had to tell someone it was eating him away inside and out of ALL his siblings he trusted Bill the most.

Charlie took a deep breath then said "Bill?"

Bill upon being addressed turned to his brother then frowned lightly; he lifted his wand so Charlie's face was lit then smiled.

"I thought you were asleep" Bill half whispered knowing if he talked loudly the whole house would hear him.

"Nah got too much on my mind" Charlie admitted

"Like what?" Bill questioned, he wasn't stupid he knew Charlie wanted to tell him something.

"Just about… life. Can I tell you something and can you promise you won't laugh or be disgusted? Or tell ANYONE"

"Anyone?" Bill repeated. Charlie nodded "Okay, I can agree to that" Bill said slightly wary of what Charlie was about to tell him.

"I'm gay" Charlie blurted out then bit his lip awaiting his elder brother's reaction.

"Really?" Bill asked "How do you know?" he queried

"I guess, I always knew, I've not ever had a girlfriend, I've never felt ANYTHING for a girl, I enjoy quidditch because of the players" Charlie reasoned, Bill began nodding slowly.

"That makes sense" Bill said and Charlie nodded "You need to tell Mum" Bill said, Charlie's eyes widened as he shook his head manically.

"I can't Bill, no, no way" Charlie babbled "I'll, I'll just move to… Romania, yeah Romania work with dragons in Romania. Mum doesn't need to know" Charlie suggested he then looked at his wall where the pinups of dragons where, a Hungarian horntail, a Norwegian ridgeback, a Welsh green, a Swedish short-snout and every other breed imaginable.

Sketches Charlie had drawn of dragons and snippets of news stories or storybooks of dragons.

"Charlie you can't run away from it" Bill said, Charlie turned his head

"I can try" Charlie replied "I wanted you to know, you deserved to know, I trust you the most out of all of them, I may tell mum and dad – may but the rest, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny they wouldn't understand"

"Yes, they would Charlie" Bill walked towards Charlie's bed and sat opposite his brother "They would, no one in this house would reject you, no one AT ALL. We all love you" Bill said then looked at Charlie "And if you ever wanted to bring a guy home it'd kind of help them knowing"

Bill cocked his eyebrows at his brother then folded his arms.

"Fine I'll tell them, but not yet"

* * *

><p><em>8 Years Later…<em>

Charlie paced rubbing his hands together, he had to do it now, he'd promised Bill, he told him when he comes back from Romania for Bill's wedding he'd tell the family, it was now or never the war was brewing and he'd mightn't see some of his family again and he owed them the truth at least.

"Mum?" Charlie squeaked as he walked into her bedroom, she lifted her head and nodded to him as he cleared his throat.

"What's up C…Charlie?" Molly asked whilst clarifying it for herself, Charlie smiled lightly.

Granted he knew his mum had allot of sons so her sometimes questioning his name was allowed. Charlie slowly walked towards his mum's bed and sat cross legged on the end of her bed.

"I have something I _need _to tell you" Charlie admitted, he bit his lip then looked at his mum who'd stopped where she was, looking at her second eldest son.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Have you ever wondered why I've never brought a _woman _home?" Charlie queried, his mum shrugged.

"Because you've been busy with your dragons?" his mum quirked, Charlie laughed softly then nodded having to agree, because the statement was correct.

"Well beside that" Charlie said as he rubbed his hands together through nervousness.

"What's up Charlie?" His mum almost pestered, Charlie bowed his head and took a deep breath in.

"I'm gay" Charlie breathed then felt his mum clip him around the ear "What the bloody hell was that for?" Charlie squealed whilst rubbing the abused area on his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" His mum said putting her hands on her hips and intimidating him, even if he was twenty-four and even if he'd worked with fierce dragons his mother's rage was not one to want to endure.

"Sorry" Charlie apologized quickly, "I just couldn't find the right time" he blabbed.

"Now Charles Weasley, go down the stairs and tell your father and your siblings" his mum ordered, Charlie gulped and shook his head

"But…" Charlie began then looked at his mother thinking at the present moment he'd rather be having this conversation with a Hungarian Horntail! "…Fine" Charlie said then stood and walked down the creaking stairs.

He wondered into the kitchen seeing the rest of his family there all talking loudly about Bill's wedding, luckily enough for Charlie it was _only _the remaining Weasley's.

"Guys?" Charlie began with no hope of being heard. But Bill noticed him and silenced the whole table, Charlie eyed his brother half annoyed but mostly embarrassed.

His face slowly turned the same shade of red as his hair; he looked around the seven sets of eyes then gulped.

"I've got something I _have _to tell you"

"Have?" Bill repeated, Charlie nodded but down casted his eyes. "Mum?" Bill asked a light laugh in his voice; Charlie nodded again then met the eyes of his elder brother. Bill smiled as Charlie sighed.

"I have, I mean…" Charlie took a huge breath of air "I'm gay" he said then closed his eyes expecting a load of shouting expect he was pleasantly surprised.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed which Charlie hadn't expected much more from his youngest brother. He got a accepting nod from Percy and a soft smile from Ginny,

"I do believe Fred that's five sickles" George said laying his hand flat to Fred, Charlie rolled his eyes he should've known there was a bet placed querying his sexuality somewhere along the line.

He then looked at his father as he stood, Charlie's eyes widened as his father walked towards him then patted him on the back.

"It's alright son" His dad said, Charlie let out a sigh of relief then turned to his dad hugging him tightly.


End file.
